verusfandomcom-20200214-history
Erexius Devron
Erex Malren was the former leader of the Republic Honor Guard and has since joined the Verus Scientia. Personality is a soldier by heart and follows his orders to the dot. However he is also a caring person and wants to see his men live, and some soldiers on Ord Mantell consider him to be fearless and courageous and is unwilling to surrender nor retreat. History Born to SIS agent Voician Devron and Solara Devron. He comes from a 5th Generation military family that is well known due to their courageous acts and heroic actions. Deployment on Ord Mantell Erexius Devron's first deployment was on Ord Mantell when he was there he was searching for Imperial Commando presence and when he found them it was a dangerous mission in which he ended up in a heated skirmish between them. Republic Honor Guard When was part of the Republic Honor Guard they were assigned as their first attachment to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic for a few weeks protecting him while on the Hostile worlds. Few months later they were a part of capturing a sith known as Selinnia Valturi who escaped from the Republic prison. Three weeks later while on Balmorra they were protecting a beaurocrat's son the son got the squad Erexius was into several skirmishes causing three squadmates death as well as the son's death when he ran from the battle he was shot in the back of the head. The beaurocrat distraught he had the Republic Honor Guard disbanded and was to enter premature retirement without pension. Thats when Master Sefirria came in and recruited the troopers to join her in Verus Scientia. Relationships Erexius is a personal person but he does make friendships whenever possible. Dev'err Devron This is Erexius's younger brother by only a few months. When Erexius found out he had a brother let alone two brothers he tried to reach out to Dvr but only to be hurt emotionally each time trying to be a good brother to him Dvr fought him time and time again only for Erexius to injure Dvr leaving him a medpac or would carry Dvr to an Imperial Medcenter whilst Dvr was unconsious. Their relationship as brothers is extremely strained especially after Dvr injured Erexius so severely that Erexius had a double organ failure and a crushed limb with several stab wounds and blaster shots. Cipherex Devron Cipherex Devron is the youngest Devron brother of the family but he is also the sociopath of the Devron's his entire demeanor is extremely dark and Erexius keeps his distance from him but tries to be friendly with Cipherex. Rhannah Fend Rhannah Fend is a Smuggler that Erexius has tried to be friendly to but due to Rhannah's actions getting people into danger and not caring while hacking into Republic SIS property he tries to correct her but cannot get through to her because she refuses to accept blame even when she is entirely wrong and Rhannah will when she starts to lose the arguement "I'm done with this." Hyrura Fend Hyrura Fend is a Jedi master who Erexius cannot stand as he believes that she is weak but when she tries to interfere with Erexius task such as telling him that if he uses anger that she will have him demoted, when as a Trooper and a Vanguard he is trained to use his anger to keep him alive and to fight on causing adreline to be produced. Erexius ended up quitting the Order because he wouldn't hold up to the Jedi code stating its for the weak minded that they turn to pacificism. Images of Erexius Devron Captain Erexius Makeb.png|Captain Erexius on Makeb Erexius Solari Devron.png|Erexius onboard his ship